A database, in one system, is created with a fixed number of storage locations. The storage locations are pre-defined to store specific variables of a particular client application. The specific variables employed by the particular client application may be different from variables that are employed by another client application.
As one shortcoming of such a system, separate databases must be designed whenever the specific variables of each client application differ. The pre-defined storage locations in the database limit the number of different client applications that will be able to use the database. If a first client application needs storage for three specific variables in each record of the database, then all the records of the database must be designed with three data fields set to store only the three specific variables. If a second client application needs storage for variables that in any way differ from the specific variables of the first client application, then the version of the database designed for the first client application cannot be used by the second client application. So, the pre-defined storage locations of the database undesirably create a likelihood that the database will be incompatible with different client applications.
As another shortcoming of the system, the fixed number of storage locations pre-defined for each record undesirably restrict a client application from employing any greater number of variables with each record in the database. If the client application undergoes an update and requires an additional storage location in the database to accommodate a new variable, then a corresponding update of the database is required.
As a further shortcoming of the system, the fixed number of storage locations pre-defined for each record in the database represents an inefficient use of the database. Not every client application uses all the storage locations allocated for each record. The unused yet specifically allocated storage locations of one record cannot be used for any other records. In addition, the predefinition of storage locations results in an undesirably low limit on the total number of records that can exist in the database.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced database storage of variables from client applications. A need also exists for enhanced accessibility to such variables. A further need exists for enhanced accommodation of changing needs of client applications with respect to variables.